In Love With an Angel
by Panic at the stress disorder
Summary: Lloyd and Colette start out on their quest but do they admit thier feelings? First fic, please read and reveiw!
1. Goodbye

**Colette's story**

It didn't exactly come to a huge shock to me, I knew what to expect since I was born. I never remember being told that I was the chosen; it wasn't as if anyone had lied to me.

It all started the day of the oracle; I was at school, pretending everything was normal, hiding all my feelings, like I had done for most of my life. Then the light suddenly came pouring out of the Martel temple, from that moment on, it was like my life was no longer mine, it was like, everyone else's life, they had choices to make, decisions, but not me, I had a set path to follow. I'd had it all my life but I'd never set off, and that light, it was the sign of my journey starting.

A priest came into the room, the man was seriously injured, he collapsed on the floor and managed to tell us that Desians had attacked the temple, and then the priest took his last breath. Me, Lloyd and Genis went to see what was going on, even though Professor Raine had told us to stay in the classroom. I had known Lloyd and Genis for my entire life, Genis had been my friend since I was born, but Lloyd, I had known him for the same length of time, but I had never been honest with him. I had never been honest with anyone about how I felt being the chosen, what was the point? What I thought of it made no difference. I still had to regenerate the world. But lying to him was even more painful than I could ever say. But I knew telling him the truth, about how I felt would be pointless, they was nothing anyone could do.

I remember, being younger and thinking that regenerating the world would be fun, the quest with all my friends, I remember telling Raine that I couldn't wait until I was old enough to start the journey. She told me that many people had been chosen ones, and had never completed the quest – from then on, I realised it was not a joke, it wasn't going to be fun, I could die! That's why I couldn't tell anyone I was scared, no, not scared, terrified. Like I said, what could they do?

So, the day of the oracle, we went to the temple and I met an angel named Remiel – my real father, he told me that I had to regenerate the world, and he blessed me. Kratos, Raine, Genis and Lloyd were still with me, we all went back to Lloyds and he told me he'd give me my present the next day. One last gift from Lloyd, I was going to miss him so much. I had thought of telling him everything, everything about me and how much he meant to me, before I left, the chances were I would never see him again, I had nothing to lose, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I told him that we were all meeting at noon the next day to start the journey; I said the same thing to Genis. But it was a lie of course. I didn't want Lloyd to come. I didn't want him to get hurt, if he did, I knew I would never be able to complete the quest and regenerate the world. I knew would never get his gift.

**Lloyd's story**

I had always envied Colette, she was always so calm, she knew what would happen when the day came, and had always been prepared for it, all her life. Her, Genis, and me, all best friends. I tried to help her as much as I could, I'd always wanted to go on the quest with her, but selfish I know, I don't want to get hurt. It's like I know she could do this, and I know she doesn't need me like I need her. I remember when the day came, and how she spoke to her father for the first time, the way she acted that day, she was so grown up, I'd never seen her like that before, so serious and mature. I don't think she meant to, but she made me and Genis feel so small and unwanted, that's why I didn't think I could go with her. I'd only slow her down. And as we grew up, in the last year, we'd got further apart, and it had hurt. I think we both decided not to get too close to each other, so when the time came for Colette to leave, it wouldn't be too painful for either of us. But the way it turned out I was to go with her, she wanted me to, I don't know why, we were friends, that's all we'd ever been, I guess I had been wrong and being unwanted.

When it was the evening of the day of the oracle, they came to my house. I told Colette I would give her gift to her the day we left, the next day. I was exited, but sad at the same time, there was a chance I would never see Iselia again, but being with Colette was worth the risk. When the time came that evening when everyone had to go, I felt I had to tell Colette how I felt about her, but I just couldn't. So I just said a simple

"Goodbye".


	2. I'm sorry I lied to you

**Lloyd's story:**

It was the next morning when I realised everything Colette had said to me the pervious night was a lie. I had slept in and had woken up to Genis banging on my door, he told me that Colette, Raine and Kratos had gone earlier that morning. I walked into the village with him to see if this was true, and it was. How could she of do this to me? I asked myself. A woman walked out of one of the houses nearby. Colette's Grandma. She told me they left in a rush that morning but Colette had given her a note to give to me, she handed me an envelope. Genis was upset about not going. I told him to go and see where they went first, though I only told him to do this so that I could open and read the letter alone:

_My Dear Lloyd,_

_I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't want to hurt you, I know it's useless me saying this now but I feel I have to. I know I said that you could come but this will be a dangerous journey, I'm worried for my own sake, and if you were to come and then got hurt, I'd blame myself, and I wouldn't be able to finish this quest – knowing that you were in pain because of me. I care about you too much for you to get hurt. I hope you understand, and I'm sure I'll see you again one day, look after Genis for me. _

_Love,_

_Colette x_

I understand why she did what she had to, but she could have told me straight away and I would have understood, she didn't have to lie.

After I read the note, Desians came into the village, they told everyone

they would not rest until they had captured me and Genis, the villagers from Iselia banished me and Genis so the Desians would not come and destroy the village in search of us. We only had one thing to do; find Colette. We had nowhere else to go, and I missed her. Everything about her, the way she spoke, and the way she made people happy, especially me. I understood what she said in the letter, but if I had a chance to tell her that I wouldn't get hurt, I could look after myself; and she didn't need to worry, maybe then she would let me come.

So Genis and me set off to find them, apparently they had started on their way to find somewhere called Triet. On our way there I thought about a lot of things. I had come very close to never seeing Colette ever again. I could never let that happen again, I promised myself, that when we found her I would tell her everything, about how I felt about her. I knew she wouldn't feel the same way, but like she had said in the letter, if anything happened to either of us in this journey, if one of us died and Colette never knew how I felt. It would be almost as bad as failing this quest. I began to wonder if she would understand why we came to help her, I know we had no where to go, but that didn't mean that we had to go to Triet to find her. I just hoped she wouldn't mind, also, neither me nor Genis had any idea of what was awaiting us, we were to go down in history as two of the people who helped the one and only successful chosen. We knew it was going to be difficult but just how hard, we didn't know.

**Colette's story:**

I didn't want to lie to him that night, but what was more important than that was that he didn't get hurt so I thought telling him he could come, and leaving him the note was the best idea. I just hoped he didn't hate me. We'd been best friends for years and I'd betrayed his trust. Maybe he wouldn't see it like that, I told myself, maybe he'd understand.

We left early, me Raine and Kratos. I don't trust Kratos, I don't know him, but with Raine there I feel safe. I just miss Lloyd; him just being there would be enough to put a smile back on my face.

The three of us walked from Iselia to a desert oasis called Triet. It was a long walk, it was tough and hot but the thought of getting there quicker kept me going, I couldn't struggle this early on in the journey, I'm just scared that I may fail, so many people expect so much of me and I fear I may let them all down. But I have the thought of seeing Lloyd again, that's what's going to keep me going, thorough the whole journey, I know it will, and even if I don't complete this, I know, that somehow, I will see him again.

When we arrived at Triet we booked into a room and saw a wanted poster with Lloyd on it! I wasn't sure what to think of it, but I was worried, what if he wasn't safe? Whatever trouble he had got into now, I wouldn't be there to help him get out of it. We had a look around Triet, but it was hot and I'd rather be in my room, alone and think about Lloyd.


	3. Who says this Quest can't be fun?

Colette's Story:

When I saw him, I thought that I was dreaming, or that the sun had really got to me, but it was defiantly him! Lloyd! He had walked through the gates to Triet, with Genis. I ran down to greet him. I think I must have seemed a little over the top with the greetings, but I was just so overjoyed to see him.

I showed him to where we were staying; he paid for another room for him and Genis. Genis had gone to have a look around Triet, and left Lloyd and me alone. He told about how he had been kicked out of Iselia and how he understood about the note. I told him about how I felt bad lying to him and that, this time, if he wanted to, he could join us on the quest, but I had to be sure he knew what he was letting himself in for. But I did want him to come, the only reason I didn't want him to was so he wouldn't get hurt, but I guess he really wanted to, and surely making him happy was the most important thing.

He gave me my present. It was a necklace, he put it around my neck, he did the chain up at the back. As he did so, I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I really liked the necklace. It was hand made with blue beads that seemed to glimmer in the sunlight.

Lloyd asked me if I was okay, he said I seemed pale, and that it looked like something about me wasn't right. I thought that now was the right time to tell him about how I felt about he quest. I knew he knew something was wrong, and I knew that he wouldn't let it go. I told him I was nervous about the whole thing. He tried to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. But I knew it wasn't. How was risking my life to regenerate the world okay? I knew he was just trying to make me feel better and I didn't want him to. I felt tears well up in my eyes and tried to blink them back. I walked outside for some fresh air. Half of me wanted to be alone, and the other half of me wanted Lloyd to come after me.

He did, he watched me stand up and leave. He didn't say anything, just watched me. When we were both outside, I saw him staring at me. I was looking out into the sunset, wishing I was back in Iselia, wishing Lloyd would love me. He came over to me and saw that I was crying. He hugged me, he put his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. With his arms around me, I felt so safe, like everything really was going to be all right after all, then he moved his arms, he took them off from around me; we looked into each other's eyes. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

My face was red and blotchy from crying, and he looked so strong. He grabbed hold of both of my hands, he hadn't said anything, neither of us had since I went outside. Still holding both of my hands, he moved his face closer to mine, he put his lips on mine, and he closed his eyes. I did the same. I pulled back first, I wasn't sure what either of us were thinking, whether I was just kissing him because I was in such a state or whether he was kissing me just to make me feel better. My head was all over the place.

I had pulled back, though we were both still holding hands, I looked at his face and saw Lloyd smile. From this I knew that he had meant it, that he really did love me. I had no expression on my face, still, just blotchy eyes from when I was crying. Quickly, before I really knew what I was doing, I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him. This time I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I felt him put his in mine and he move his arms from my hands to around my body. Again I felt protected. I put my arms around his neck. I never wanted this to end.

Lloyd's Story:

When Genis and me arrived in Triet, Colette seemed to be happy to see us. She saw us arrive out of her window so came down to greet us. She insisted on us staying another night so we could rest. So I booked a room for Genis and me. Genis was exited about the desert city, so he went off to explore.

It was nice just Colette and I. She explained to me about the note. I didn't tell her that I was upset about it. I understood why she did it so I left it at that. In fact, she said that Genis and me could join them on the quest. I knew the note was just because she was worried about me, but I can look after myself. I told her about how Genis and me were exiled from Iselia. I started to think about how much I loved her, and about what would happen in the quest. She would turn into an angel. Could a human love an angel? And more importantly, could an angel love a human? But then I though about Colette, just Colette. Whatever form she took, whatever she looked like, as long as she was still Colette, I would love her.

I thought that then would be a good time to give her, her present. I took the necklace out of my bag and showed it to her. I had made it myself with some blue beads I had found. I put it around her neck and did it up at the back. I felt my hands on the back of her neck, her skin was so soft. She was starting to look paler than she had when we were outside; I asked her if she was okay, expecting her to say she was. But she didn't. Slowly, in her own words she explained to me what she thought of her quest. I let her tell me all of it. After all, this would be her story to tell. She told me about how she was nervous about not completing it. The way she told it, moved me. She had never been so open with me for as long as I had known her; all her life.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked outside. I just sat there and watched her, I had never seen her upset before, and I really didn't know what to do. I followed her outside, without saying anything. She didn't say anything either, she just stood there and looked out into the sunset. I wished I knew what she was thinking. I stood there and watched her, tears streamed down her face. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to show her how I felt, but in the state she was in; I didn't want it to seem like I was taking advantage. I simply walked over to her and hugged her. Still, neither of us had said anything. I really didn't think I was helping much. But I had promised myself on our way here I would show her how I felt, she trusted me, she wouldn't think I was taking advantage, would she? I thought I might as well try, as she was there in my arms, it felt so right. I pushed her away slightly, and took her hands in mine, I looked into her eyes, they were red from where she had been crying but she had stopped by now. She was so beautiful. In my eyes she was already an angel.

With Colette's hands in mine. I pulled her head towards mine and kissed her. Her lips were soft. I shut my eyes, but before I did, I saw here shut hers. Maybe this is what she wanted! Or maybe I'm forcing her. I backed away; I wanted to see what her reaction was. She simply looked back into my eyes and then moved her mouth towards my lips. This time though, she went further than I had, not that I minded. She put her tongue in my mouth. Her tongue was gentle and the way she kissed me was pull of passion. I put my arms around her again, and she put hers around my neck.

Then I felt the grip of her arms around my neck loosen so I backed off. She looked into my eyes. Instead of being red and blotchy, this time they seemed to have some happiness in them. I happiness I had never seen her have before. I smiled at her and held her hand as I said,

"Anyway, who says this quest can't be fun?"


	4. I Promise

**Sorry it's been so long since an update, and I haven't put a disclaimer on it already. So here goes: I do not own tales of symphonia or any of the characters from it, I am not getting paid to write this, so don't bother sue me!**

**Well chapter 4's up now, and I was only planning on doing 3 chapters, and a fifth will be coming soon. Enjoy!**

**Lloyds Story: **

I was so glad that now I had Colette. It was weird thinking that a few days ago, I may have never have seen her again. I just hoped that this is what she wanted; I know she was under a lot of pressure and I hope I didn't get in the way.

We were by the campfire that night, Colette was really tired so she was just sitting by herself, near the tent, and she said she wouldn't able to get to sleep. I was really worried about her. But looking back at everything, was it all pointless? I mean, she had way more to deal with, without having me there.

Raine came over to me and asked if she could have a word. We had told her about Colette and me earlier on that day.

"You and Colette, it's just…." Raine began

"Look, I know you think I'll just be getting in the way of everything and I distracting her from what's important, but this isn't just a childish crush. _I love her._" I protested.

"Lloyd, look, I'm not about to break you to up. I just want you to think of _her_, Does she really want to be with you when she already has all of this on her shoulders?"

"I know she's under a lot of pressure, and she _wants_ to be with me!" I carried on, getting protective.

"Like I said, just make sure this is what she wants. Ok?" Raine said as she got up and walked away back to the tent, leaving my outside by my self.

**Colettes Story:**

I could believe it. We were finally together. But now of all times to start a relationship with some one wasn't the greatest. Even if I did love him, but I guess, since I started this quest, they'd never be a great time for something like that. But, I mean, I was losing all hope of everything, and I hadn't even _started_ the quest then. Maybe he was what I needed to do this. Hope. I was sure I couldn't do this without him, but with him here, he just assures me everything's going to be OK. Even without saying anything.

We were at the campfire one night. I went to sit by the tent. I hadn't been able to sleep for days. Lloyd stayed where he was. After I went, Raine went over to speak to him. I think she must have wanted to speak to him about me. I saw her face when we told her we were together. It was of utter disapproval. I just hoped she wasn't giving him a hard time over us. I saw Raine leave him and go to her tent. He stayed there for a while longer, looking at the sky. We hadn't talked much since Triet. Walking holding hands was as far is it got. We weren't sure what the others thought of us. and I guess Raines chat with Lloyd confirmed what we thought. I just hoped she hadn't changed his mind about us. He told me he loved me, but could he change his mind that easily? Could he go back to wanting us to be _friends_? Would I go back to worrying about if I can do this? I was sitting there watching Lloyd. He was daydreaming staring into the night sky. _I'll always love you Lloyd. No matter what happens, I'll always love you, I promise._


End file.
